Ocean Wikia
Strike ReWrite See here. Characters *Kortney Eilian Alexander von Katzenroyrainer, captain, Cosmonaut's character *The Istrianna, ship and ship-spirit, Edna's character *Caelestis, wizard, Ruse's character The Ship The Istrianna is a fifth-rate frigate and steam paddle warship. It is outfitted with an elaborate arcane sanctum, a platinum tree, and a ship-spirit. The vessel is well-armed, cheap to repair and maintain, stealthy due to minor supernatural camouflage, and as fast as lightning. All its crewmen tend to develop strange quirks, for good or for ill. Its current crew is well-equipped and has had a strong knack for theatrics (literal and metaphorical) even before coming aboard. Treasure Accumulated in Chronological Order *Halfling antique jewelry *Halfling travel journal which led to Fortuna's wreck, but can still lead to other locales *Pearls of power with unidentified properties *Tiran the halfling translator *Journal of Captain Avarro, detailing alchemical process for agelessness using platinum apples as a key ingredient *Powder-hogging yet very powerful magical carronades and shot *Rodain the rat-person, press-ganged into serving as performer *Abandoned dwarven cove and fortress *Dwarven coins and antique jewelry, including a quarantined infestation of precious-metal-consuming coin-bugs. *Tome of spirit-binding rituals *Net of corpse-parts that can force spirits to materialize and prevent them from reforming *Idol of an unidentified god other than Hi-Vah, which can consume anything of spiritual worth that is already under the user's possession or captivity *Scarf of protection from extreme temperatures Current Situation in Escondite The NPCs we have met so far are: *Hannah, elven thief and contact of the thieves' guild leader *An-Chen-Jin, human magician with a hunched back and member of the Stone-Spire *Gallant Gregory, human ex-pirate who "knows all the good looking men and women in the town" *Unnamed ugly shady merchant who peddles strange artifacts, possibly including the magical pearls *Dead captain of the Black Snake *Durgo, dwarf who knows all of the very, very low-class areas of Escondite The three NPCs we have heard of: *The Kraken, thieves' guild leader who employs Hannah and has a thing for prostitutes, but is all business nowadays *Marquis de Escondite, "pompous asshole" who sits around, gets bribed by all of the town gangs, and commands the thuggish town guard *Unnamed captain of the Black Snake whose crew appears at random to pillage, leaving behind magical pearls as payment We went aboard the ship and found the pirate-water-constructs aboard deactivated. The hat flew out of the box and went onto Istrianna’s head, but she resisted any effects. We found a hold with five locks upon it. We also found a captain’s log. The captain was quite afraid of some entity that was stalking the Black Snake. The captain also hid the relics that would undo the hold’s locks all over Escondite. There were five clues: *The Snake's Eye relic in the tunnels beneath the Treasure Trove *A preserved flying creature or flag in the thieves's guild leader's treasury *An unknown relic whose location is known by either Gallant Gregory in the Royal Liquor, or the oldest prisoner or guard in the local prison *A tear of Melora in the church of Melora *Available only in the next in-game day: The Claw of the Herald of Destruction in the red light of the blood moon P.S. The girls in the Royal Liquor were mean to Istrianna and now her pride as a beautiful ship is wounded. She wants to show them up.